furrystarfandomcom-20200213-history
Debut 1 - Eh!? A Star Show!? Benkei's Debut!
'''Eh!? A Star Show!? Benkei Ninomiya's Debut! '''is the first issue of FurryStar. A young fox by the name of Benkei Ninomiya, just your average teenager, finds himself thrust into the world of Star Shows! Can he handle his surprise debut!? Plot Benkei is sitting at home, watching a rerun of one of Ai Ichiro 's many performances. She is a very famous Star, with fans all over the world. He explains about the world of Star Shows, and how he wants to become a Star himself. But, he doesn't think he's quite cut out for it. It's a nice fantasy, though. The Star Show on TV ends, and it changes to a news story about an up-and-coming Star, Junzo Matsushima. Before Benkei can get too invested in this wolf, his mother calls him from the other room. Yuko Ninomiya, his mother, tells him and she needs him to head down to the store, and remarks something about "fresh air" doing him some good. He (a little reluctantly) complies. Benkei heads to the store and leaves with a bag full of items. On his way home, he continues thinking about his idealized Star Show debut. What type would he use? What brand? He likes them all so much! What would his Stunts be like? Maybe one day he could even be on stage with Ai Ichiro! And maybe...his thoughts drift to the wolf boy he saw on TV. Maybe he could be on stage with him, too. Meanwhile, a very stressed Junzo Matsushima stands in a nearby alleyway just outside of Seiza Shoppe. He needs to find another person to participate in today's Star Show, but his former partner canceled at the last minute. He hurriedly glances around, and then feels something. A strange sort of aura. He turns around, to see a white figure in a teal hoodie walk by. Without a word, he sprints after him, sliding out of the alley to see him quietly admiring the items in the Seiza Shoppe windows. "You!" He says, grabbing Benkei by the arm. The fox yelps, turning to see Junzo, and although startled, he's less fearful. Junzo begs him, pleads with him to be in a Star Show with him. Benkei initially refuses, but after a bit more begging, he finally agrees. The wolf happily squeals, dragging him off into the store. It is here he meets Michiru Kaminaga and Satoshi Taniguchi. They hurriedly plug him into the Seiza Shoppe's system, and push him into the Dressing Room. The Dressing Room actually being a room with a desk where Satoshi is sitting. "Star Bytes, please!" He says, giving a nonchalant smile. Benkei is very confused, but Junzo assures him that this is exactly how Star Shows work. He hands Benkei a handful of Star Bytes, and the two give their coords to Satoshi. He wishes them good luck, and they disappear into the system, re-appearing on the large rink just outside of Seiza Shoppe. A small crowd has amassed. Benkei skitters around a bit, trying to get used to his skates. Junzo takes his hand, helping him steady. He asks if the fox is ready, and Benkei nods meekly. The crowd cheers for Junzo, and gives a few quizzical remarks at Benkei, such as "Who's this unremarkable fox?" "Is that a dog?" "Hoo dis." The music starts playing, and Junzo begins dancing. Benkei stands still for a few moments, trying to gather his fearful wits. But not long after, the moment the lyrics come in, he begins dancing as well. Everyone is surprised at how well this unprepared newbie is keeping up with someone like Junzo. Benkei smiles, glitter in his eyes as everyone starts cheering. He says he can feel it. He can feel everyone's happiness! Suddenly, Junzo skates off, and performs a Stunt, Lovely Kiss. The audience cheers in response, many cries of "Junzo!" echoing out. Benkei's smile grows even wider. He wants to do that too! ''He wants to do that too! ''As soon as the wolf comes down from his stunt, Benkei begins skating off. His skating is a bit stumbly and uncoordinated, but his smile never falters. Junzo watches him as he continues dancing, and smiles, mentally cheering Benkei on. Benkei soars off the ramp and into the air. performing his first Star Stunt, Stardust Sharpshooter! Everyone is shocked and surprised, especially Junzo. Michiru crosses her arms and smiles, remarking about how someone so fresh pulled off a Level 2 Star Stunt with ease. Benkei lands just as the song ends, and the two pose together. The crowd roars excitedly, chanting Junzo and Benkei's names. The two skate off back inside. There, Michiru gives Benkei an explanation of what he just did, and how much potential he must have. She and Satoshi ask together if he is willing to become a Star under the Seiza Shoppe name. He stares at them for a moment, before looking back at Junzo and smiling. He turns back and says yes. Everyone cheers and celebrates. Meanwhile, a young wolf is watching footage of today's Star Show in the darkness. She smiles softly, but confidently. "Benkei Ninomiya..." She says aloud, standing up from her chair. "Show me what you can do with all of that potential..." The wolf continues staring at her laptop in the darkness, when suddenly the light flicks on. A kangaroo in a business suit asks "Ms. Ichiro" if she's doing alright. The wolf, revealed to be Ai Ichiro, throws a book at the door, narrowly missing the kangaroo, yelling about "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TURNING THE LIGHT ON WHEN I'M TRYING TO BE DRAMATIC!?" End credits. Major Events *Star Shows were introduced. *Benkei Ninomiya, Ai Ichiro, Junzo Matsushima, Yuko Ninomiya, Michiru Kaminaga, and Satoshi Taniguchi were introduced. *Benkei Ninomiya's Star Show debut. *Junzo Matsushima and Benkei Ninomiya's first FurryStar Star Show. *Benkei Ninomiya performed his first Star Stunt (Stardust Sharpshooter). *First time Everybody BE Happy! is used in a performance. Coords Used *Cool Rubber Coord (Unbranded) *Seiza Star Coord (Unbranded) Performance *Benkei Ninomiya and Junzo Matsushima performed Everybody BE Happy! Category:Debuts